fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elice
Elice (エリス Erisu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. She is Marth's elder sister and the princess of Altea and the daughter of Cornelius and Liza. Profile When the Dolhr Empire attacks Altea, she chooses to stay with the Altean people and sends Marth and later Malledus away so that they can survive. Ultimately, she is captured by Gharnef, who wants to use her to gain access to the Aum Staff. After Gharnef is finally defeated, Marth frees her and she joins the Altean army. During the fall of Altea in Mystery of the Emblem, Elice offers herself to the Archanea Empire as a hostage so that Caeda can escape and reunite with Marth. She is eventually taken by Gharnef and almost sacrificed to resurrect Medeus as a Dark Dragon (alongside Lena, Maria, and Nyna). However, she is returned to her own self by Merric, who has romantic feelings for her. In the ending, she moves to Pales with Merric. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Elice is 22 years old.http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Personality Elice is a calm and composed woman who cares deeply for her younger brother Marth and both of her parents Liza and Cornelius. In Shadow Dragon, she risks her life by staying in Altea to safeguard Marth's escape into Talys and later tells him that she was 'ready for the worst' if that is what was needed to get him to safety. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |0% |50% |60% |80% |90% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |50% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% |} |-|Book 2 = |10% |10% |50% |60% |80% |90% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cleric= |60% |0% |30% |50% |60% |80% |0% |30% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |60% |0% |40% |55% |60% |80% |0% |20% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats ''*''Dropped if defeated as an Enemy. Growth Rates |60% |0% |50% |65% |70% |80% |20% |20% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Marth *Merric Supported by *Marth *Merric Overall In Shadow Dragon, Elice joins one chapter before the endgame (if Chapter 24x is to be visited, then two), with low bases and is under leveled; however, Elice has the best growth rates of any initial magic user in the game. Her growths easily allow her to catch up to par with your other units in almost every stat, excluding Magic. Unfortunately, her availability is severely limited due to her late entry, but she will easily be an able healer as she enters with an A in Staff Mastery (despite having no starting staves), so levels can easily be gained by using high level staves, such as the Fortify. Elice is a high enough level to use a Master Seal, but using one prematurely will only make her weaker in the long run. While her bases are not strong enough for a physical class change, a mage or sage is a great option for her if the player wishes for her to be a more offensive unit. She is the ideal candidate to use the Aum Staff, though Maria (and Caeda and Minerva if reclassed) can use it as well. Despite her late entry, Elice easily becomes one of the fastest magic users in the game. Despite having resistance that is much lower than a usual cleric, Elice has high Health points, magic, speed, skill, and luck. Possible Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Life-Giver :"Elice returned to Altea with Marth. Ever serene, she stood by her brother and watched him grow into a fine leader." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Life-Giver :"Elice helped to establish a magic academy in the palace. She married soon after, and lived out her days blissfully..." Quotes Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elice is illustrated in the trading card game with the following card: * Trivia *In Elice's Trading Card as a Bishop, she has fire magic, though when she appears in ''Monshō no Nazo she only has a staff. (In Mystery of the Emblem, Lena has the fire magic, but in Lena's Bishop Trading Card she has a staff.) However, in New Mystery of the Emblem, Elice does wield fire magic upon recruitment as a Bishop. *In New Mystery of the Emblem, recruiting Elice is the only way to obtain the Bolganone tome. Gallery File:Elice.jpg|Official artwork of Elice from The Complete. File:Four Noble Sisters Misc. Card.png|Official wallpaper, featuring Elice, Maria, Nyna and Lena with their respective rescuers forming the background. File:HMK84 Elice.png|Artwork of Elice from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by HMK84. File:Elice TCG.png|Elice as she appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cleric. File:Elice Bishop TCG.png|Elice as she appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Bishop. File:FE0 Elice.png|Elice as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Elis(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Elice from the Fire Emblem anime. File:MerricElice.jpg|CG artwork of Merric and Elice, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:Elice convincing marth to escape.png|CG artwork of Elice convincing Marth to escape in Shadow Dragon. File:Marth reunites with Elice.png|CG artwork of Elice reuniting with Marth in Shadow Dragon File:EllisFE1.png|Elice's's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Ellis.png|Elice's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Erice.png|Elice's portrait as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Elice FE12.png|Elice's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Elice_(Posessed).png|Elice's hypnotized portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Female Characters